Talk:Neera/@comment-11205547-20171115023556
If you ask me, shes the best mage in the series. She didnt get the extra spellslots that Edwin get, BUT can learn any arcane spell including Divination Spells AND (which is a much greater deal) could use all her level 1 spells for "Nahals Reckless Dweomer", to CAST every spell she knows, which means... instead of 5 level 9 or 10 spells she has (in the best case) ELEVEN spellslots, or twelve in any other (+Bonusspells from items). That makes her very flexible and with her equipment from her storyline its very unlikely that something realy stupid happens. In BG1 she can cast "high level" spells much earlier as anybody, if she had learned the spells (think about "Cloudkill" which can kill nearly anything in the first game) and could cast "magic missle" with 5 shots on lower level then 9... BG2 is where her flexiblity becomes realy useful. You need a "Deathspell" for all this shitty low level monsters that you have run in? Cast "Nahals Reckless Dweomer". You run into an invisible enemy and forget to prepare something like "detect invisibilty"? Cast "Nahals Reckles Dweomer"... Sometimes playing Neera is like playing a Sorcerer, just with a very very very huge "spellbook". Of course it works not every time, but often enough and surge isnt allways a bad thing. Sure you will get a little paranoid everytime you see or hear a surgeeffect (checking inventory, gold, gender.... etc) but HELL sometimes the effects are just awesome. Once i fought Irenicus in the Ending of SOA, i let Neera cast timestop with "Nahals Reckless Dweomer"... I didnt checked for a surge, i was just happy it worked, and after i finished Neeras Timestop, my summoned monstes get timestop, Minsc get timestop... and so on, she just casted it on the whole party (including anything i summoned). Guess who died a fast death xD An other good thing about her, unlike with Edwin, you have not to worry about your reputation rising to high because Neera is (chaotic) neutral. Okay same goes for Nalia or Aerie or Jan, but well... they have no surge :P In my opinion she is also the best written charakter that beamdog has added to the game. My second favorite (of beamdogs NPCs) is Glint. He and Neera have also nice banters in SoD. She has a realy good voice actor and some pretty nice quotes, in every campaign she get other ones and i found allways a reason to laugh about how silly she can be, in the right moments, playwise aand textwise. statwise... she is okay. Neera´s Attributes are well... magelike. High int, high dex, medium con (no bonus HP)... Nothing special. She needs a buff for learning level 9 spells like all companion mages (expect edwin), and is with wisdom 10 not very useful for wishes and limited wishes (without buff). Her HP are low, but she can be realy hard to kill, if she learned (,prepared) and cast the right spells and if she is good equipped (like every mage), but that is not a problem, because she is either the main oder second mage in the party and gets a head, girdle and robe item from her quests, which are not bound to her, but they are only useful (expect the girdle) for wildmages so... equipping her is really easy.